


Home

by unnnerved



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just love them a lot, I was thinking about them dancing in their living room, and now here we are, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnnerved/pseuds/unnnerved
Summary: Noel and Aleena dance in their living room.
Relationships: Aleena/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Home

“What song do you want me to play?”, Noel asked. 

Aleena looked at him with a smirk. “What do you think?”. 

He rolled his eyes playfully and scrolled through the playlist until he found the song he was looking for, pressing play when he did find it.

Aleena has just finished cooking dinner and Noel wanted to play some music while they sat and ate. They always listened to tunes while they ate- that or watched TV. Usually he was the one to pick the song, but today Aleena wanted to have the first choice. 

_ Take It Off _ by  _ Zayn _ started playing, and she immediately started bobbing her head along to the beat. They sat at the table, Ollie laying at their feet, as they always did when they ate dinner together. Never a day went by where they weren’t together- one the rare occasions that they were apart, it was either because Noel was on tour or one of the two was somewhere else, and they couldn’t make it for dinner. 

As the song progressed to the chorus, Aleena got up and made her way to the living room, where she turned up the volume and started dancing. Ollie had followed her there, and he was now jumping at her feet trying to imitate her movements.

Noel sat back and laughed as he watched, love and admiration clear on his face. Looking at Aleena, he thought to himself about how lucky he was to have her in his life. She was always there for him, supporting him through all of his highs and lows. She was the most incredible person he’d ever met, and he loved her with all his being. 

Noel clutched his chest and bent over laughing when Aleena almost stepped on Ollie’s tail. She squeaked like she always did when she got scared, and he couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable she was. 

When he sat back straight and wiped his tears, they made eye contact, and she started walking towards him with a mischievous look on her face. Noel knew that look, and he immediately started to shake his head and deny her. “Aleena no, I’m trying to eat!”.

She fake pouted and made her way closer to him. “Come on, Noel! The song’s almost over! After that I’ll let you pick the song.”

When he still said no, she simply huffed and picked up Ollie instead, dancing with him in her arms. Noel sat back and watched, not being able to hide the smile when Aleena twirled, causing their dog’s ears to flap in the little wind that was created. He stood up and sighed as if in defeat, and walked towards his girlfriend. 

Aleena smiled in glee and bounced Ollie in her arms as she danced towards him. When they met in the middle, Noel grabbed her and twirled her, causing her to shriek and their dog to jump out of her arms. They both laughed and watched him burrow himself in the blankets on the couch, like he always did when he got scared. 

Noel then turned back to Aleena and held her close to him, swaying to the music. Even though the song was an upbeat one, they still danced slowly, enjoying each other’s embrace. Then, out of the blue, Noel twirled her out, then back into his arms, and dipped her. 

Aleena squealed in delight and grabbed onto his shoulders, her laughter dying down when their eyes met. He could see her eyes shine in the light, and he knew that he would never get tired of the way they sparkled when she was happy, or the way they filled with love and adoration when she looked at him. 

Still holding onto her waist, Noel dipped his head and kissed Aleena. It was a short but passionate kiss, enough to show her what he was feeling in the moment. They separated and he pulled her back up, bringing his right hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and cup her cheek.

“I love you,” he said without hesitation. 

Aleena smiled fondly and kissed the inside of his palm, responding to him with a soft voice. “I love you too. Now come on, the dinner’s getting cold. I didn’t spend two hours in the kitchen for us to not be able to eat our food hot!”.

Noel held his stomach and laughed. “Who’s the one who insisted we danced to your favorite song?”, he teased playfully. Aleena stuck out her tongue and swatted his arm, walking back towards the table. 

They both sat back down, Ollie joining them not long after, and they talked about how their day went. As he watched Aleena pet their dog under the table, he couldn’t help but think about how happy he was. This was his home. 

_ She _ was his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave me your thoughts xx


End file.
